Third Season
The third season, to be called Invasion RaDos, was detailed by Greg Collinson on the old Di-Gata forums. All information is taken from his posts. It was to revolve around Prime RaDosian invaders coming to RaDos, as seen at the end of "Di-Gata Dawn" when their spaceships were seen in the sky. The Defenders were to have been split over how they felt RaDos should be ordered, and a civil war would be waging only to be interrupted by the Invasion. The Defenders *Seth, Mel, and Erik would have been establishing a new order based on old models, set out by the Wizards of Yan. *Seth was to be confused on how he was supposed to re-order RaDos. At first Greg wanted him to think he had to follow the old model, but then he would learn that a new model would have to be created for peace to be sustainable. *It would have been revealed that Alnar had kept things hidden from the Defenders, as he had an agenda to re-establish the old model of government and power. The Defenders, being younger, would explore new ways to achieve balance. *Circumstances following the defeat of the Ethos would force Mel and Adam apart, and put Seth and Adam at odds further complicating Mel’s loyalties. The Renegades *Rion and Adam would have headed a renegade Defender group and fought against the old, outdated model. They would have included Defenders-In-Training such as Azura, Roodu, Maia, and Darr. Greg wanted to pit them against the more established Defenders until the Invasion started. *One of the new Defenders, most likely Azura, would have gotten V-Moth's stone. *Maia's origins would have been further explored, as to what critical event caused the change in her eyes. And although she would be supporting the renegades, she is unsure of her loyalties. Other Characters *Brim had been used up, and there were no plans for him beyond what already happened. *Doku was to survive being left on RaDos Prime, and would have aligned with the Invaders on the attack on RaDos. *Finn may have appeared as Greg was interested in her character, but he believed that she didn't look good on screen so she was avoided. *Flinch would have been rehabilitated, and begun helping Erik in establishing order and spreading technology. He would also have quickly joined Doku when the Invasion started. *General Rood would have survived the battle at the Spell Zone, and headed up an Order of Infinis faction that joins the Invaders. *Geo was living on the surface on her farm. Greg had no plans for her to return, but it may have happened incidentally. *Kara may have come back as a guardian, but it would have depended on Erik's character evolution. Greg hadn’t mapped out or decided what his main issues would be, and if bringing Kara back in would help explore them. *Lady K'tahsh would have survived the battle, and made another appearance. *Lydia was imprisoned and rehabilitated. *Madame Leizel had served her purpose and there were no plans for her. *Other characters that came in the Invasion would have had Ethos Avatars similar to Rion, who coincidentally would not use this form again. *Other villains who died in the second season would have an impact on the third season's villains, either through an item or influence beyond the grave. *Sari was to survive the fall and reappear. *Seth's mother would be incorperated into the storyline, but it was not clear if she would make a physical appearance. She would have been capable of tempting Seth to join the Invaders. *Yan Shi-On, a guardian created by the winner of a contest on Teletoon, would have been worked into the plot. Category:Episodes Category:Extras